Hogwarts Mystery: Penny and MC adventures
by Isabella Valente
Summary: If the category is wrong its because I could't find Harry Potter in games. But yeah. Adventures of Penny and MC from Hogwarts Mystery :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What a day

Jessie Angel groaned, pulling the blanket over her eyes, while sun rays greeted her through the window. She didn't mind the beautiful mornings but she did mind the way too shiny Sun. And the chirping birds. _'Maaaaan... why did I agree to sleep in this room?'_ , she wondered. Something squeezed her tighter and she looked down. Penny was curled, her breathing slowly. Her golden hair dishevelled and tangled, her lips softly parted and eyes slightly stirring.

Jessie gulped and tried to control the heat that invaded her body. And her mind. _'Ah yes, that's why...'_. She and Penny kinda 'moved together' after their fourth year. Well, Jessie just changed rooms in dormitory after she and Penny fell asleep together in Penny's bed. They drank too much and Penny simply refused to let Jessie go once they reached the bedroom. It stayed with them sleeping together. And Rowan not gonna let her forget about that. Her friend teases her about it every. Single. Moment. Jessie groaned and started to get up to pull the covers on the wind but a slight tug and a whine stopped her mid sitting position.

"Sorry... did I wake you up?" the Curse Breaker asked while lying back down.

"Kinda, Hero" Penny murmured "I was waking up anyway..." she stretched, her pyjama wrapping her breasts tightly. _'Damn it, Penny STOP doing that!'_.

"See something you like?" _'Penny!_ '

"How was your sleep, Jessie? Had any good dreams?" Penny winked at her friend, playful smirk on her face. Now that wasn't ok. Jessie knew that and so apparently Penny. Their friendship, from the very begging, was flirtatious. Penny took every occasion to touch Jessie. Their arms brushing, hugs, random tackles from Penny or Jessie's tsunami nose bleeding each time the golden haired was changing her clothes. Her fellow Hufflepuff was also incredible in Potion classes. _'Good thing she hasn't made a Love Potion. That woman already stole my heart'_ Jessie thought.

"My sleep? It... was... pleasant..." Very much so since she had a quiet steamy dream involving Penny. _'I have to stay in bed... I can't let her see the... ay.'_

"Only pleasant? I would say it was quite and action judging your moves and words..." Penny cupped Jessie's cheek, mischief in her eyes.

 _'That's it! I'm talking the coldest shower in the history of humanity!'_ "Ha. Ha. Ha. I laughed, Penny... Now... ummm... shower!" Jessie tried to untangle herself from the blankets but ended up on the floor closed in a blanket cocoon. Penny was clutching her stomach while howling with laughter. Jessie was struggling on purpose so Penny would laugh more. She loved her heavenly voice.

"Let me help you, dummy"

Before Jessie could react Penny was on top of her slowly pulling on the blanket.

 _'Get off. Get off. Get off...'_

The curse Breaker held her breath, heart racing and blood rushing to her face.

She looked at Penny and something hit her. Penny was... shy? Her hands were trembling and eyes turned to darker colour. She could swear Penny's breath was a lot faster. Oh boy... it would be so easy to kiss her right now. Just pull her down and get to action. Just like in your dreams... Suddenly she felt a hard 'thud', hard floor meeting her back. She groaned in pain.

"Penny!"

"Sorry!"

Rowan was questioning her the entire way to Great Hall. 'How's things with your new BEDMATE? Did you have sex already? Is she a good kisser? Still having that extreme nosebleed? Does she kick you out of bed? She must cuddle you a lot! I bet she dreams about you!' Rowan was relentless.

Jessie clenched her jaw. Rowan was rooting for them but she wasn't subtle.

"Rowan!"

The mentioned witch stopped dead in her tracks "Right, sorry..." She scratched the back of her neck "I'm just excited about you two. Can you imagine?! The most popular girl and..."

"A controversial kid?"

"You said that yourself. But, Jessie think about this! Wouldn't you two make a great couple?! And possibly the loudest lovers..."

"Rowan!" Jessie clapped her hand over Rowan's mouth. Just in time because she spotted Penny walking towards them.

"Hey, guys!" She chimed, her beautiful smile never leaving her face. Maybe it was Jessie's imagination but her eyes seems to shine brighter when she looks at her.

"Hey Penny!" Jessie choked out. _'Calm down Jessie. She's your fellow Hufflepuff and a good friend. But then again, friends don't sleep with each other and don't flirt so too often'._

"Whwwyyy Pfennny" Rowan says against Jessie's hand.

"Hey, Rowan...?" Penny looked confused and unsure of what to think about this. Of course Jessie and Rowan were like siblings but sometimes they would lock each other in different places. And now this.

Rowan used her elbow to land a hit on Jessie who grabbed her ribs and bent down, letting go of her friend. "Rowan!"

Rowan tried to look offended "What?! You were cutting off the air from my brain! That would end up with me collapsing!"

Penny cackled at their antics. Seriously, these two were impossible.

Jessie felt her heart swell. _'Too angelic for her own good'_.

"Angel! I already have a bad day. Focus!" Snape barked. Jessie's eye started to twitch. Seventeen times and with this eighteen. That would be a record.

 _'Eighteen times, Snape. Eighteen. Stop baring at me, I know what I'm doing!'_.

She felt another pair of eyes on her. But this feeling was different. It was caring and adoring. It could belong to only one person. She looked at the front row and indeed. Penny was looking at her. But her gaze was comforting and full of pride. And it was all directed at Jessie.

 _'Thank you'._ Jessie mouthed.

Penny nodded.

"Angel!" Snape's yell brought her back "Did you manage to get it right?" He looks in the cauldron "Passable. Barely barely passable" He turned to the class "Out! All of you, imbeciles!"

 _'Allelujah!'_

 _Later in the common room..._

Penny was sprawled on the couch, Rowan was reading and Jessie was lying on the floor. Neither of them wanted to break the silence. It was nice.

"Aha!"

Ok, scratch that.

"Rowan? I'm happy you learned something. Really, I am, but... I don't know... could you be a little less loud?" Jessie growled. Rowan stuck her tongue at her but came back to her reading.

Jessie closed her eyes again. What was she thinking? Ah, yes. Peace and quiet.

Perfect moment for rest.

THUD!

"What on...?!" Jessie roared. But she didn't have much of a time to react when she spotted a bunch of Hufflepuffs entering the Common Room. All of them singing, laughing and carrying a butterbeer.

"We are Hufflepuffs! The best of all!

We are the kings of y'all!

We are the champions!

We are the kindest!

Yeah! And we rock!"

Jessie let out a feral growl. But the group didn't seem to care, heading for the rooms.

"We are the Hufflepuffs!"

The last of them somehow managed to get up the stairs.

"Ey, Jessie?" Rowan peeked from her book.

"Hey, Hero. You ok?" Penny asked quietly.

Jessie's eye started to twitch again "All fine... like on the peaceful lake... a god damn friggin' dumb lake..."


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day. A day for couples and married people. Sweets and presents everywhere. Even Zonko stopped with his tricks. Ah, what a wonderful day. Such beauty of the hearts. Teddy bears and candies. All the romance in the air...

"Rowan!"

People turn their heads as two Hufflepuffs ran by them. One had glasses and one had hugely torn clothes. Her cloak was almost a strip of cloth on her shoulder.

"Get back here, you damn shit!" Jessie roared while trying to chase her friend into a small alley. However she forgot that Rowan was smarter and worked out her escape plan.

"Forget it, Jessie!" She waved her hand in which she hold onto a gold heart-shaped necklace "I'm sending that to Penny as you! I'm tired of you looking at her but doing nothing! Really, Jess, try to... ufff!"

Rowan was knocked back as she crushed into someone. Jessie used the occasion and grabbed the necklace. She looked at the person Rowan crashed into and her blood froze. Not because of the cold. But at who was also on the ground. Penny Haywood, _'sleeping bedmate'_ , the most popular and beautiful girl, master at potions and very good friend. _'Not you...'_

 _'Shut up'_

"Ouch, Rowan, what was that for?" Penny grumbled. Rowan just kept smirking. Of course Jessie had to step in to help Penny get up.

"Thank you, Hero" She smiled brightly, never letting go of your hand "What are you doing here guys? I thought you don't celebrate such things."

Rowan jumped to her feet. Jessie panicked _'Ay shit...´Rowan don't you dare...'_

"Oh, I don't but Jessie does!"

"Really?!"

"Rowan..."

Rowan seemed unfazed "Yeah! And she's here to get her _special someone_ a truly magnificent gift!"

Jessie felt Penny squeeze her hand harder. Just relax. Slow breaths.

"I guess I do..." Jessie whispered trying to get her hand free. To no avail.

 _'Ok, what's goin' on with Penny? Her smile is almost eye blinding when she looks at you. And her eyes are kinda hazy with something. Wait... could it be?'_

"Oh, honey! Tell me more!" Penny's almost on the tip of her toes, her face dangerously close to Jessie. _'Honey?!'_

"Well I... she is... well..."

Rowan pats Jessie on her back "Go on, Jess! You can do this!"

Jessie's eye started to twitch. Rowan didn't catch that.

"Rowan?"

"Sup, Jess?"

Jessie took a deep breath "I heard they sell 'Loco and Aries' at the book store. See if you are there, would ya?"

"Why would I want this book? It's not... ooohhh... I'm on my way!"

Rowan marched her way to the store. Jessie took a deep breath. She felt Penny tremble with silent laughter so she looked at her. She was still holding her hand, giggling slightly.

"What?" Jessie asked. Penny shook her head "You two remind me of my favourite childhood characters. What were their names? Timon and... hmmm... I can't recall the name but they were best friends bickering all the time!"

Suddenly she smiled a little wider and pulled Jessie towards booth with plushies. Jessie grumbled. Great. Just great.

"What do you think of this?!" She asks while holding a small guinea pig plushie. It was at size of her palm with black little eyes and yellow-ish fur. It looked very old. The fur was rough and it was missing a leg.

Jessie squeezed her eyes "It looks adorable. Are you going to buy it?"

Penny saddened "No..." she put the little piggy back "It's too much for me... but hey! We still have a whole day ahead of us!" She grabbed Jessie by the hem of her broken shirt and dragged her to Three Broomsticks.

 _'Does her energy ever end?!'_

"Four butterbeers! And two Fire Whiskeys!"

"Say what?!"

Rosmerda smirked in amusement "Coming right up, sweeties!"

Jessie turn to Penny "Penny! Holy cow! Do you want us to go through that again?!"

"Through what, Hero? You mean... oh..."

Penny averted her eyes, crimson red on her cheeks "I wasn't that drunk"

Jessie cleared her throat "You... were very... drunk. You don't remember a single thing?" Jessie glanced at still blushing Penny. She shook her head.

The Curse Breaker sighed "You were... very touchy and, well... kind of..." She trailed feeling her throat tighten "youaskedifwecangetmarriedandgetoldtogether..."

Penny ears perked with interest. Jessie averted her gaze again. Luckily Madame Rosmerta managed to break the awkward situation "Your drinks, ladies".

Penny watched with huge eyes as Jessie drank her beer in four big gulps then reaching for the next one. Then her never drinks more than a mug but now she was acting super strange. As if she was hiding something.

"Jessie? Please stop." Penny whispered, concern visible in her every movement.

She grabbed Jessie's hand and tried to pull the mug away from her.

But Jessie smacked her hand away and turned her attention to Fire Whiskey.

 _'Sorry, Princess'_ She thought between gulps _'If I tell you then I would lose control over myself. I wish not to ruin what we have...'_

"Jessie enough!" Penny cried out. She grabbed the last Fire Whiskey and smashed it against the table. She reached for Jessie as the brunette was staring to slip off her chair "Jessie, what on earth?! Why are you behaving like this?! Have I done something horrible that makes you so distant?! It's all my fault isn't it?!"

Jessie felt her heart drop and her guts do a painful twist. The she was, drunk like hell and with crying Penny. How could she explain? It will ruin everything they have. Maybe or maybe not. Hell, her mind was a huge mist.

Jessie looked Penny in the eyes. They were full of tears and insecurity. Scared of something she never did on purpose.

"Ya 'hic' know?" Jessie propped herself on the table "'hic' I may be 'hic' the biggest selfish 'hic' prick ever. But 'hic' hurting you 'hic' is the worst 'hic' crime in this world"

"What-what are you talking about?" Penny's voice was quiet. Too quiet but Jessie managed to catch them.

"I 'hic' mean..."Jessie swayed. Penny reached for her hand "You are 'hic' the best and most beautiful woman 'hic' I've ever 'hic' met. I just 'hic' must not ruin 'hic' what we have. Not wanna 'hic' loose ya... 'hic"

"Jessie? Are you...?"

Jessie raised her hand to silence Penny "See 'hick' this?" the golden necklace landed on the table "For 'hic' you. I was planning 'hic' on givin' this 'hick' to you at the most 'hick' romantic moment... 'hick' "Jessie slumped in her chair, managing to look at Penny before fainting "In love with ya? 'hic' I am..."

The world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie was snoring loudly sprawled on one of the chairs in single room in Three Broomsticks

She made it clear to everyone. Do. Not. Disturb. Unless it's about the Cursed Vaults. But other than that, shoo!

Jessie fell on the floor as her own snore woke her up. She grunted. Seriously, couch next time. Wait...

"Where the hell..." she rubbed her eyes "Ay! Rowan, Sunshine!" she exclaimed when she saw the two Hufflepuffs near her. They were trying to help her get up. They managed to put their friend back on the chair. Jessie was bubbling all the time "Rowan Khanna!" she pulled her friend for a deep hug "Dude, me treat ya like shit 'n etc but that's just because ya are like a annoying sister to me! "She stood up, still holding onto Rowan's shoulder "Even when you leave that nasty books under me head! Sister, know that me love ya! Although everythin' is yer fault... ow me head..." Jessie slumped back on the chair holding her head "All yer fault Rowan. Me bet ya made that headache..."

Rowan was stunned, but after a moment a huge smirk appeared on her face. "That proves I'm the best witch in the world! I mean c'mon, who else... OUCH!"

She hissed when Penny shoved her to the side.

"Out. Now!" Penny barked.

Rowan almost crawled her way out of the room. Penny turned her attention to Jessie who was still slightly swaying. And still drunk as hell.

Penny let out a loud screech when she felt Jessie's arms around her waist. The Curse Breaker spinned her twice before catching her in a bridal style. Penny felt her heart beating like 100 miles per hour as her blood was like a roaring fire inside her head. If it wasn't for Jessie holding her, she would for sure let her knees go all jelly.

"Penny the Sunshine" Jessie cooed at Penny who was redder than tomato "Most stunningly, heavenly, brilliantly angel in this damn world..." Jessie moved them to the nearby chair. She let Penny straddle her as they both got comfortable. Jessie put her hands on Penny's hips and drew her closer "Sweet, sweet Penny..." she brushed her lips against Penny's pulse point. Her fingers playing with Penny's skirt "Me beautiful, princess..."Penny shivered as her cloak landed on the floor, threw by Jessie's other arm. Jessie kissed her neck. Penny let out a small moan.

She let her hands stay on Jessie's shoulders, shivering each time Jessie's breath tickled her ear.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"I calculated that right!" Rowan screamed "In your face old man" She threw on the table four aces. People around her cheered and screamed as the defeated guy had to drink a Frog Oil drink.

Penny and Jessie kissed relentlessly as their clothes, one by one, ended on the floor. They didn't even bother to take off their underwear since Jessie ripped them of off them. Both of them felt a huge fire between them as they become rough with each other.

Penny squealed in surprise when Jessie lifted her in her arms and pinned her against the wall. Her mouth were now on Penny's neck as her right hand wandered around Penny's chest. The blonde girl threw her head back and moved her hips against Jessie. The Curse Breaker let out a deep growl "Don't test me, princess..." Ignoring her warning, Penny let one of her hands wonder below Jessie's hips.

"Fuck!" Her eyes glowed bright green "Me warned ya, Penny!"

Before the smaller girl could react Jessie grabbed her tighter and entered Penny with roughness. Penny screamed, holding onto Jessie for her dear life. She could feel her body tremble as the unfamiliar knot formed inside her, getting more and more unbearable. Jessie smirked and kissed her lover again, more demanding. She twisted her fingers a little holding Penny in place so she wouldn't fall.

"Jessie..." Penny choked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I got you, sweetie" Jessie whispered. Suddenly she felt a pressure too slowly realising that Penny was giving back the pleasure "Damn you, blondie".

She quickened her pace "Jessie!" Penny cried as her whole body shook with pleasure. Jessie let out something between a growl and a whine while trying to stay still.

They were both panting heavily as Jessie loosened her grip on Penny but never letting go. No way she would let this angel fall.

Penny kissed Jessie before laying her head on her chest "Jessie... wow..."

The Hufflepuff laughed "I can say the same" She hugged Penny "Who would have thought you're such a fire in the bedroom?

Penny chuckled "Yeah..." She looked at Jessie "When... when did you become aware of... this...?" She mentioned between their naked bodies, still being held by Jessie.

Jessie took a deep breath "Well... after we moved from the chair... although I still feel like a tons of concrete was on my head..."

"Do you... regret it?"

Jessie perked at that. Regret? Regret?! There's no way in hell for that! Just no.

"Regret? Never "She moved them to the bed "If anything I should ask you about that. After all, I feel like I forced you to that..."

"No regrets here, sweetheart" Penny snuggled closer to Jessie their eyes at the same level "You have no idea how badly I wanted that. How badly I wanted you, Jessie Angel. "Penny's bright smile returned in its full force "Besides, I've been trying to seduce you since we met!"

Jessie raised an eyebrow "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

Jessie let out a hearty laugh soon followed by Penny's own.

"Come here!" Jessie pulled Penny in a deep kiss. This one being gentle and loving as both girls tried to show their love in it.

"And then she went all red and was like 'I do not like her!' but ended up on her lap anyway" Rowan yelled loudly. The people around her laughed at that.

"Tell us more 'bout 'em, lass!"

"Yeah!"

Rowan took a deep breath "So there was this one time when..."

"Rowan!" Jessie roared at her friend "I didn't say that!"

"You did! You said I'm your best lovable sister in this entire world! And you were all touchy and mushy and squishy and..."

"Rowan!"


End file.
